


Cracked *REWRITTEN*

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alpha Xisuma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullies, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Muzzles, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Grian, Points of View, Tags May Change, Threats, Unconsciousness, Winged Charles | Grian, just grian being cute to all hell, light blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: The alpha and Omegas of Hermitcraft go to the same high school together. There are alphas in the school however that believe that omegas are pets and give the Hermitcraft Omegas a hard time.*THIS STORY IS REWRITTEN*
Relationships: Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF), Docm77/Rendog, Grian/Mumbo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 118





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter after the italics will be in Grian's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been rewritten!

_My name is Grian. I live in the suburbs of an England city with my desired alpha, Mumbo._

_While I, myself, am not an alpha, I live happily with my mother and the often overnight visits with Mumbo._

_Nine times out of ten, an angel is claimed to be an alpha, I am in the minority. When I was thirteen, I was told I was an omega. My father refused to accept that and he tried to beat the 'alpha' into me. Two years later, he left my mother and I._

_Mumbo and I go to the same high school with the rest of our gang we call, 'Hermits'. We're nice when you don't tick off an alpha._

_Our story begins with the history lesson of the first day of the week._

_**~*~** _

We sat bored, listening to our teacher give the lecture on the history of Alpha and Omega's. I sat at my desk jotting down notes and mindlessly drawing Mumbo at the top of the page.

_"So fifty years ago, alpha's and omega's lived as owner and pet. Now we live almost in harmony. Though some believe that omega's should still be treated as pets. Angels are some of the most frail, dragons, some of the strongest."_

I was in the same history class as Xisuma, Ren, Scar, Mumbo and my old abusive alpha, Sam. For a brief moment I could feel his stare going through the back of my skull. I knew the way he looked at me. I knew the way he _thought_ of me. Because of that, it was difficult to focus on the lecture.

Sam's stare was quite unsettling. He sat behind me, Mumbo in front of me.

_"Grian, where did angels originally come from?"_

My head shot up at the call of my name, "Angels originally came from the angel realm. We called it the Heaven realm. Some of us take on Watcher like attributes."

_"And do you?"_

"He probably doesn't because he's so small." I heard Sam taunt.

I sighed before speaking, "I do. But I choose not to use them because they are dangerous powers."

_"Terrific."_

She continued with the lesson and I kept trying to ignore Sam's taunts and noises from behind my ear. I just continued noting down important things from the lecture and tending to the small drawing of Mumbo at the top of my note page.

Even though I was heavily into robotics, I was quite the artist. Even the hermits said so. Mumbo kept one of the drawings I made and kept it in his binder. He always tells me whenever he looks at it, it brings a smile to his face knowing that I constantly have him in his thoughts.

As the bell rang for the next period, which just happened to be lunch, I made sure to pack up as fast as I could and made sure to meet Mumbo outside the lockers.

After our history class, we had all gathered out in the halls. My wings had drooped before Mumbo came up behind me and put his arm around my shoulder. With my eyes closed and a sigh, I moved my head to the crook of his neck, Mumbo laying his chin on the top of my head.

"So, that history lesson." Xisuma started, "Opinions?"

"Hated it."

"It was demeaning, I didn't like it."

"It was interesting, but I didn't think it was required to know."

Everyone looked in my direction. My head was still against Mumbo. They noticed how silent I was being.

"Grian?" Xisuma asked, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I said moving my head away, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. That lesson only made me a bit... Uncomfortable."

"Why's that?" Mumbo asked, I could hear the concern in his voice.

"The way that Sam started looking at me and basically whispering in my ear."

"How was he looking at you?" Mumbo asked, it almost a growl.

"I don't really know, but I believe he was looking at me the same way he did when we were still together." I replied softly, "When we were together he would constantly muzzle and collar me because he thinks that all omegas are pets and that shouldn't have changed."

"Well, Sam is a real jerk face and he doesn't have a lot of morals."

"Mumbo! You can't talk about people like that."

"Gri, you literally threatened to put him in the hospital the other day."

A sneaky smile formed on my face as I remembered the situation. "To be fair he _was_ trying to put a collar around my neck forcibly."

I heard Mumbo sigh as he pulled me towards his body tighter, I could hear his heartbeat as I inhaled his scent, calming my nerves and thoughts as his hands combed through my hair.

"Getting off the history lesson. What're we doing for lunch? We all have an hour and a half." Ren piped up.

"Maybe we can all just grab the school lunch and hang out in the yard." Xisuma suggested, "I don't necessarily feel like going out and getting lunch."

"I mean, I don't disagree." I said still not pulling away much, "I just gotta stop by my locker and drop off a few books."

Ren and Scar said the same thing, with our lockers right beside each other we decided that we'd go together and meet everyone in the yard.

"Gri, if Sam gives you trouble, kick him in the jaw." Mumbo told me before letting me go.

"You are _such_ a good influence."

Once to our lockers we each put away our books and turned around, only to be shoved back against our lockers.

"What do you omegas think you're doing without your alphas?"

"Sam, let us go." I said, my voice almost shaking, remembering the trauma he put me through, "We aren't causing you any trouble or problems."

"On the contrary, Gree-on." He growled, then put pressure on my left wing, "You're pets. And you know what people do to pets."

I tried to pull away, but his grip against my wing was strong. I saw him pull out a collar as he threw myself and the others to the ground. My wing bent rather uncomfortably, as I realized that he was armed, I stopped my squirming. Sam wasn't alone, he had his entire gang. He had us all pinned to the ground, I was frozen with fear when I saw the knife open on his side.

Sam laughed as he put the collar around my neck.

"LET US GO." I shouted, trying to snap myself out of the fright, but before I could say another word he covered my mouth with his hand and small whines made themselves known. I could hear Scar and Ren doing the same but Sam and his gang started laughing and forcibly put muzzles on the three of us.

"Learn to be with your alphas only, _pets._ You have no freedoms." Sam growled that in my ear, my eyes filled with even more fear as he got off me taking the rest of his people with him.

I rolled to my knees and stretched my wings. Trying to catch my breath, I took a deep breath and shook my head.

The three of us got up, our heads hung as we quickly made our way to the court yard.

Once outside, I looked over towards the Hermits and let out a breath before calling, "Mumbo!"

He turned around gave a worried expression and he, Cub, and Doc all ran up to us.

"Grian, what happened?" Mumbo asked.

"Sam." I said, "He jumped us when we were putting our books away."

"He told all of us that we are only pets and that we should get used to it." Scar added.

Mumbo let out a frustrated breath as he started to try and get the muzzle off, same with Doc and Cub.

"I thought I told you to kick him in the jaw." Mumbo said.

"He was armed... I-I didn't want to get hurt. I was scared."

He sighed, "Why didn't you try to take this thing off?"

"He would've just jumped us again... Plus I can't see the buckles and things."

As Mumbo took off the muzzle, I shook my head to get the feeling of the thing off, the collar jingling as I did. Mumbo also took off the collar and I walked with him and sat at the tables with the rest of the hermits, we quickly disregarded the incident and continued with our usual activities.

After school, I quickly made sure to meet Mumbo outside at his car.

My wings fluttered as I ran up to him. I hugged him as I did run up to him.

"I take it your day went better?" He chuckled, "You look very happy."

"Well, I get to see you at the end of every day, so yeah."

"C'mon angel."

We drove to a restaurant drive through and got some food for our homework session.

**_~*~_ **

Upon entering my house, my mum looked over at us immediately.

"Oh! Hello, Mumbo! I really shouldn't be surprised that you're here, because at this rate you basically live here." She chuckled, "How was school boys?"

She walked up to me and gave me a hug. I smiled as I wrapped my wings around us.

"It was... Something." I mumbled.

"What happened?" My mum asked pulling my eyes to hers.

I sighed and looked to the side. I didn't say anything but Mumbo spoke for the both of us, "He, Scar, and Ren all got collared and muzzled by Sam and his gang because they were alone at their lockers putting away their books after History."

"Grian, baby, that's terrible." Mum said, "I'll call you boys down for when I need you."

"Okay, Mum." I said then Mumbo and I walked up to my room.

"I hate Sam." I said as I threw myself onto the bed after dropping my bag by my door, "Thinks he's better than all of us only because he's an alpha."

"What kind of hybrid is he again?"

"I don't remember honestly. And quite frankly, I could care less. He thinks that just because I'm an angel hybrid he could do with me as he pleased because I'm in the minority of angels." I sat up and put my face in my hands.

"It happens. Genetics doesn't like a lot of us." Mumbo said as he sat beside me, "Besides, you're perfect, just the way you are."

"You're cheesy." I chuckled, "Ready to work on homework?"

"I'd rather work on something else."

"Like?" He looked at me with a smile, "OH. Mumbo, no-"

"C'mon. You're so frustrated and stressed. You could use a stress release."

I sent a slight glare at him but that glare turned into a smile when he grabbed my arm and pulled me close, I started to hear myself purr as I moved my head into the crook of his neck.

I felt Mumbos' roughly textured dragon wings fold over my soft, fluffy angel wings carefully. 

I was with Mumbo because he made me feel safe, loved, and valued. I could feel him breathing calmly. When he shuffled and laid down, I whined but moved with him, and my head rested on his chest rising and lowering in a steady rhythm as he breathed. The soft purring continued until I fell asleep.


	2. New Leadership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED

After the day Mumbo and I had, Mumbo decided himself to stay the night and we got nothing done. The homework we had got done in the car while we were driving to get breakfast.

"Mumbo, you drive like we get hit for being late."

"Not my fault your alarm didn't go off."

"It did! You just wouldn't let me up!"

"Okay.." Mumbo chuckled, "Let's not blame who was comfortable more."

"Mumbo." I warned, "Mumbo..."

"Oh, shut up and eat your sandwich."

"Nyeh."

"Nyeh, yourself."

I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled out my phone when the notification tone went off.

_"New Leadership"_

"That doesn't sound good."

"Let me read the thing, would you?"

"Go ahead."

_"There has been a new principle appointed. He has required for all omegas to have a new dress code. This change is effective immediately, the new omega dress code is collars, muzzles, and tracking devices. We have decided as a faculty that the muzzles are only required if the omega is alone. All omegas need to report to the gym with their alpha's when their kinds are called."_

"WHAT." Mumbo shouted and it made me jump slightly, "They can't do that without parent permission!"

"They just did." I said with a glare, "This day can't get any worse."

"Gri, don't say that, whenever someone says that it always gets worse."

My morning went on as normal until after first block. I was outside my locker with Mumbo when the next announcement came on.

_Would all omega's from the heaven realms please come to the gym._

"I despise this day." I groaned as Mumbo started walking me down to the gym.

I knew immediately when I walked in that this was going to be demeaning.

"I knew it." I growled, "Sam's father is the new principle."

"Grian, c'mon, let's just get this over with. You don't want to be here any longer than you need." Mumbo told me, he put his arms around my shoulders and walked to the tracking device booth.

The person chuckled at me then demanded I sit in the chair. The person grabbed my ear rather roughly as I eyed down the devices.

"This is gonna hurt." They whispered, but I could hear a hint of joy in the way they said it.

I winced at the sudden pain in my ear as the person pierced it and placed in the device. It was essentially a large tag that hung heavily against it. When the person dismissed me, he tossed two remotes at Mumbo, and I began rubbing the side of my ear where the tag sat.

"This is humiliating."

"I know."

We walked to the next couple of booths, they collared me with a blue nylon collar with a star pendant thing. The other threw a muzzle at Mumbo. I could feel my body slightly shaking as I saw Mumbo looking slightly more furious with every second.

"He wears the collar at all times, muzzle is only when he's alone. Full time tracking. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Mumbo said.

"I hate all of you." I responded, Mumbo jerked on my arm once to get me to move with him, and I did. I looked at the ground when I heard Sam laughing.

"Mu-Mumbo?" I stuttered nervously, "Are you okay?"

"I'm furious, Grian." He said pulling me in front of him, "You shouldn't be treated like animals!"

I could feel my wings fold even tighter against my back, my feathers growing tenser with every step through the hall.

When we walked into history, the hermits that were there weren't very happy about the changes. I looked at them with concern as Mumbo had to lead me to my seat.

I kept my head down the entire period, not making eye contact with anyone or answering questions.

When we went to lunch, all the hermits were outside and everyone was upset.

I saw Doc throw the muzzle he was given on the table, then he shouted, "This is ridiculous! They aren't animals, they aren't pets, this is completely unacceptable!"

"LOOK." Xisuma shouted over the shouts, Mumbo and I sat at the table with Doc, Ren, Cub, and Scar, "None of us _want_ to be treated like animals, but now that we're under new management, we don't necessarily have a choice. Guys, I'm sorry this is happening to our friends, but we need to make sure that we don't get targeted-" 

"More than we already do?" I snarked, Mumbo nudged me a little, "What? We're targeted every day because we're the biggest gang in the school. The only reason _I'm_ ever singled out is because Sam used to be my alpha."

I sighed as I let my head hit the table.

"I'm going to get us lunch, Grian." Mumbo said as he patted my shoulder and left.

I felt my wing tips hit the ground and I sighed once more. I knew that all the omega hermits were just as upset about this as I was, but the collar only brought out old memories that I didn't want resurfacing.

I could feel myself wanting to start to cry, but instead, I just pulled my wings around myself and felt the softness of my feathers against my face.

I ignored the chatter amongst the hermits, at least until someone started shouting.

_"No. No, get. You aren't welcome with our people."_

I lowered my wings and looked to where I heard Xisuma shouting. I let out a frustrated groan when I saw it was Sam.

"Look at all the little omega's with their collars." He taunted, "Shouldn't they be muzzled too?"

"Get out of here, Sam." I warned, "We don't need _you_ starting something you won't be able to finish."

When he started walking up to me, I snarled at him as he spoke, "On the contrary, _little angel._ You think you're such a good thing, don't you? Pairing up with a dragon hybrid, thinking you're smart with the _extra muscle._ "

"I'm smarter than you."

We both started glaring at each other, it was only when Ren and I started growling when Mumbo walked out with the trays of food.

"What's going on here?" He asked, putting the trays down then pushing Sam away from us.

"Sam's giving us a hard time." Doc grumbled, "I swear, if he doesn't get away from our people, I'm going to let Ren send him to the hospital."

Sam started laughing, I felt my anger building, "It isn't my fault you don't have your _pets_ under control."

"That's it." I nearly shouted, then shot up and tried to attack Sam, but Mumbo had to hold me back with his arm against my chest and his wings on top of mine.

"Stop it. Stop it, Grian. GRIAN. He isn't worth it." Mumbo told me as I continued to try and get out of his grasp, "He isn't worth it."

"Keep your pet under control, or something might happen to him." Sam chuckled, Mumbo glared at him, then he and I exchanged a look.

He leaned to my ear and whispered, "Send him to the hospital."

Even though I was small, I could still tackle Sam to the ground, gave him a black eye, and pinned his arm behind his back made Sam feel the heat of fire for a brief moment before,

"THAT'S ENOUGH."

I released my hold and walked away, Mumbo put his arms around me and the staff member pulled Sam to his feet.

"What in the world is going on here!?"

"He kept calling us pets." I said, feeling Mumbo's grip tighten around my shoulders.

"That is no reason to attack another student, angel."

"My name is Grian!"

"I don't care, you and your gang are going home for the day."

"What?!" I heard one of the hermits shout, "We didn't do anything!"

"You didn't stop _it_ from attacking another student."

"He deserved it." I said moving closer into Mumbo, "I'm holding in a lot of grudge against him and it's all just waiting to come out."

"Go. Home. All of you." The staff member demanded, when he walked away, Sam followed with a chuckle.

"Mumbo, let's get Starbucks on the way home." I said picking up my backpack, "I need my white chocolate mocha."

"You and your white chocolate mocha."

"Don't judge my choice of coffee."

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that Grian got us all sent home?" Someone asked.

"Yes." Mumbo and I both said in unison, we grabbed our bags, signed out and left the campus.

As we were driving, Mumbo started talking.

"You should have sent him to the hospital."

"Oh Mumbo, what am I going to do with you?" I chuckled, "Y'know you're teaching me to be violent."

"Yeah, but it's Sam. He deserves it."

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

When we got our coffee, we drove back to my house and I already knew that I was gonna get a talk when I saw my mum outside.

"The school called." She said when we got out.

"Yeah, I nearly sent Sam to the hospital." I said taking a sip of my coffee, "It's fine."

"Grian, you can't just attack him unprovoked."

"Mum, you know well that I don't attack unless provoked. He kept calling me a thing and a pet. Brought back bad memories."

"Then why is Mumbo here?"

"I let him attack Sam." Mumbo said, "I didn't try and hold him back after I let him go."

"You are _such_ a good influence on my son."

"Right?" I chuckled, "That's what I said."

"Were the others mad that you got them sent home?"

"Yeah, but they accepted it rather quick because they didn't do anything to stop me either."

As we walked inside, I laid on the couch and Mumbo sat beside me and began taking off the collar.

"Wait, what on Earth is in your ear?" My mother asked, "Is that like a tag or something?"

"Tracking device." I said continuing to drink my coffee, then laid against Mumbo's thigh.

"Knock him out next time, Grian."

I snorted and whispered at Mumbo, "Such a good influence."

He took out the device then laid his hand against my collarbone.

"You honestly would have knocked him out if someone didn't stop you."

"You would have let me do it, you know that." I said looking into his eyes, "And I'm not afraid to hit him again, I think I will end up hitting him again."

"Then knock him out."

"Gladly."


	3. Night Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER (Don't read the old chapter 3. It'll be too confusing.)

Mumbo looked down at Grian for a moment when he saw that he was asleep. He smiled at him when he realized that he was always just so tired.

"My sleepy little angel." He chuckled.

"He was my sleepy angel before yours."

"Well, either way." Mumbo said, then listened to Grian groan in his sleep.

When his wing suddenly hit him in the face, was when he woke Grian up.

"Dude, ow."

"Sorry." Grian chuckled, "I'm bored."

"Well, let's go work on that assignment that you decided not to work on."

"Don't you point me out like this."

They grabbed their bags and walked up to Grian's room and began work on the assignment.

_~!!!~_

"Mumbo, what did you get for question three A?" I asked, "It makes no sense."

"Is there a reason on why you exceed in math and robotics rather than biology?"

"Because Biology doesn't make any sense!"

"I- I don't want to know how you came up with this conclusion, but okay."

After about an hour of working on that assignment, my mum sent me a text.

"I'm literally upstairs... Why is she texting me?"

_Mum: I put pizza money on the table. I have to go out and help my sister get something done._

_Grian: Okay._

"She just up and disappeared dude." I said getting up from the bed, "She left pizza money, what do you want?"

"Just get pep and crazy bread."

"You're already crazy enough though."

"Grian."

"Okay, okay. Go grab a movie."

Twenty minutes later the food arrived and I walked back upstairs and laid the boxes on my bed, but there was no Mumbo.

"Mumbo?" I asked, "Mumbo, where'd you run off too?"

"Just in the other room." I heard him call out, "I'll be right there."

"Okay, I'm gonna grab us some drinks then."

Upon my return to the upstairs, Mumbo had put in the movie. 

"That was fast." He chuckled, "C'mon, wings. We got a movie to watch."

I jumped back at the name of 'Wings', "M-Mumbo, le-let's not call me Wings.."

"Is something wrong?"

"Sam.. Sam used to call me that when he was about to hit me or something. I-I just don't like it."

"I'm sorry, you didn't tell me that."

"It's alright, let's have a fun night. It's why we're here."

I tossed him his drink then jumped into the bed myself, turning off the overhead light and turning on my blue LED Christmas lights.

Throughout the movie, I had made myself comfortable against Mumbo as we were laying in bed watching our movie. My left wing folded over my side, giving me extra warmth.

I let my head rest against Mumbo's chest and he must have felt a small vibration or something because the next thing I heard him say, was;

"Gri, you're purring."

I made a confused sound then spoke, "Sorry, it's a thing I do when I'm happy."

"Don't apologize, it's cute."

I smiled, "Y'know, Sam never let me do that."

"Yeah, well Sam's an idiot and doesn't have any morals." He said, forcing me to look at him, "You also do that when your comfortable."

"True." I chuckled, "Mumbo, you make me happy, y'know that?"

"It's something I can do that Sam can't."

"Just add it to the list."

He smirked, then kissed me. We did that until my phone went off and I groaned.

"Ugh... Phones always ruin a good time."

_Mum: I won't be back for the night. Stay safe._

"She isn't coming back until tomorrow." I said, "I think her sister is going through something."

"Ah."

"Yeah, but that also means we're alone for the night and _I'm_ cooking breakfast."

I was snuggled up against Mumbo asleep, having a nightmare about Sam.

_~*~_

_I was at Sam's house sitting on the floor because he wouldn't let me on the furniture._

_Sam's mother was killed by his father, and Sam took after his father with his abusive ways._

_Sam didn't like noise. I don't know how I came to be with him anyway._

_He attacked me two days ago when I asked a question, so now I have a black eye from the hit._

_When I went home, I laid on the couch without a word to my mum._

_"Grian, hon, take the shades off. You're indoors."_

_She reached for them, "NO. Mum, no. Please."_

_When she took them off I knew that she was going to be mad, "Did Sam hit you!?"_

_I shrunk down and didn't answer her question._

_"Grian, answer me. Did Sam hit you?"_

_I nodded shyly, "Mum, I don't want to be in this relationship. I can't leave because he'll kill me, I don't have any other alpha who could protect me from him, I-"_

_"Calm down." She said grabbing some medical things and an ice pack, "I'll figure something out."_

_"Mum, he'll hurt me if someone says something."_

_"Baby, you shouldn't be in an abusive relationship."_

_"I know..."_

_The next day at his house, I was trying to tend to Sam's demands when he suddenly yelled;_

_"WINGS, GET OUT OF THE WAY."_

_"My apologies sir." I said quickly, "I didn't mean to be in the way._ _  
_

_"GO."  
_

_I moved out of the way quicker than I should have and I sat down on the ground with my head hung to my chest and my wings folded tightly behind my back. They hurt too much to wrap around myself, so I wrapped my arms around each other and sat there, trembling. Just trying to not let the collar jingle as I did._

_"Would you stop shaking?!" Sam yelled and threw a glass at me, it broke on impact against my head, "Gosh you're so annoying."_

_I rubbed the side of my head where the glass hit. Blood lightly came off from it. I only shook more when my phone went off._

_**Mum: I'm outside. Let's go, c'mon.** _

__

_"S-Sam.. My mum's ou-"_

_"LEAVE. I DON'T CARE."_

_I left quickly and ran into my mum's car._

_"What happened to you?"_

_"He threw a glass at me. My head is bleeding slightly."_

_"I forbid you from see Sam, got it?"_

_"Mum, I don't have a choice."_

_"You do now. You're not seeing him again. I'm tired of you being hit on. Even your wings don't look good."_

_"H-He sprained one of them."_

_"That's it, I'm taking you to the hospital."_

_I didn't argue with her as we drove._

_I was taken care of in the hospital and we went home._

_The next day at school wasn't any better. Sam dragged me through the hall on a leash. And I saw that one hermit who always dressed fancily, I had a crush on him but I never voiced it because of my situation. But that person stepped in front of us and glared at Sam as he spoke._

_"I don't like the way you treat Grian." He said, I saw his wings spread out, "So I challenge you for control. He isn't a pet."_

_"Oh, **Mr. Jumbo,** he is." I heard Sam say, "He's got the collar and everything."_

_"Only because you're making him wear them." He grabbed the glasses on my face and took them off, "You've even been hitting him and I've had enough of it! You and your abusive ways need to come to an end."_

_He pushed me lightly to the side and pointed at me, "Stay there, Grian."_

_I was scared for a moment, but he was.. He was **protecting** me._

_In a moment's time, he had Sam pinned on his stomach with one of his arms nearly to the point of dislocation._

_"Do you give up?"_

_"N-Never.."_

_I heard a snap and I moved until I was against the lockers._

_"Give up now?"_

_"ALRIGHT. Alright. Take the kid."_

_The winged alpha got up and walked to me and immediately took off the collar._

_"You're one of us now. Come with me."_

_I nodded and walked with him._

_"Grian."_

_"Grian."_

_"Grian!"_

I woke with a gasp and Mumbo's wings wrapped around me.

"Gri, are you okay?" He asked, "You're trembling."

"N-Nightmare." I stuttered, "I'll be okay."

"What nightmare was it this time?"

"When you dislocated Sam's shoulder to get me."

"That was a good day." Mumbo said with a smirk, "It was a win win for you and me."

I moved closer to him and my trembling soon died down as Mumbo's grip tightened against the upper half of my body. I hummed contently as I continued to snuggle into Mumbo.

I heard him humming a tune that he used to hum when he and I first got together. 

"Mumbo?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He pulled me closer, "I love you too."


	4. Hot to the Touch

I was working on our bot in robotics with Mumbo, "Hold the arm steady, Mumbo."

"Yeah, got it."

I took the screwdriver and began working in the screw. After a moment, I put the screwdriver between my teeth, then heard someone talking.

"Grian." Mumbo warned.

I glanced out of my eye and rolled them, "Here comes Sam and his, 'Look, I'm better than you' possy."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Let me handle this."

"Gri."

"Trust me."

He slammed something on our table and leaned down to my ear.

"You aren't up to dress code, _pet._ " I looked at him still with the screwdriver between my teeth and I continued to let him talk, "You're lucky you're cute."

I took the screwdriver out between my teeth, "You could be on fire and I'd _still_ have dated men hotter than you."

Mumbo snorted and Sam started sputtering, "Why you little-"

When he rose his hand to me, I immediately spoke back up, "Just remember I'm smart, Sam. And smart guys cover their asses."

I kept my stare at his eyes, it was as intense as the first time Mumbo won dominance. He groaned at me and left. I took a deep breath and turned back to Mumbo.

"That.. That was too intense for my liking."

"I didn't think you had that in you!" He laughed, "Dude!"

"Hey, sometimes you gotta come off the victim train." I took another breath, "That was scary."

"That was still awesome, Grian. Let's get back to work on this."

"Yeah."

Halfway through the class, I felt a rumble in my stomach and glanced at Mumbo, "What're we doing for lunch?"

"When aren't you thinking about food?"

"When I'm not hungry."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Food is my weakness, shush."

"I can literally give you an apple and you'd shut up for two hours."

"Then feed me!"

_"Grian! Mumbo! Work!"_

I shrunk down and went back to work.

Five minutes to the class ending, I looked at Mumbo with a devious smile, "Mumbo."

"What's with the smile?"

"Mumbo."

"Grian."

"Mumbo, feed me."

He snorted and messed up my hair as he walked by me, "Dang it Grian."

"MUMBO, FEED ME."

"Okay, okay. Let's go get Chinese food you little shit."

"Yay!"

Impulse then walked up to us, "You two have a weird relationship."

"But it's a fun one." I chuckled, grabbing my backpack, "It's better than my last one. You remember what I looked like when I first came."

"Yeah, covered in bruises and cuts." Mumbo said as he walked back over to us, he put his arm around my should and began speaking once more, "I despised how Sam treated you. Anyways, let's get food so you can stop being so needy."

"Ah, so Grian's being demanding again. Got it."

"Hey!" I nearly shouted, "I'm not needy."

"Yes you are." They said at the same time, then I followed Mumbo to his car.

Our day went on as normal, or at least it did until there was an announcement over the intercom.

_"Mumbo Jumbo and Grian Charleston to the superintendents' office, please."_

We exchanged a look then left the class, on one hand we were lucky because it was our last class, but on another, unlucky.

When we walked in, I looked rather nervous when he called us in.

"Why are you two rebelling against the new dress code items?" He immediately asked, "We've gotten three complaints from-"

"Sam." We both said at the same time, "We've encountered him a few times today."

"Yes, I'm aware. Don't interrupt me."

The superintendent was a very intimidating person. The way he spoke made me shrink down and lean into Mumbo.

He cleared his throat and continued talking, "Now, I know you two despise these stupid rules, and.. Grian, take the tag off, it's bothering me."

I jumped in surprise and looked at Mumbo, "I- Okay."

As I began taking off the tag and he continued talking, "Which is why, I'm telling you to keep the tag and collar off of Grian. He looks ridiculous in them and I remember his trauma from when he was with Sam. I'm working to get your freedoms back as an omega, Grian."

"I-In other words, we're your guinea pigs?" I stuttered, "I don't necessarily want to be hit on by Sam anymore than I already am."

"You'll be fine, you have the same classes as Mumbo, so continue your day as normal with none of the handicaps we have."

"But-"

"I have cleared it with the president of the school, and because of your past, Grian, you've been cleared from these stupid things."

The bell rang dismissing the students for the day.

"Have a nice day boys."

"You too."

When we got outside, the sun felt more relieving than normal days. I dropped my backpack and flew into the air with a slight giggle.

"Oh, Grian..." I heard Mumbo say, I saw him pick up my backpack and shake his head, "C'mon dude."

"Mumbo, fly with me!"

"Gri-"

"Mumbo, you never fly, fly with me." I said trying to coax him up, "It'll be fun!"

"How about this..." I knew that him trying to propose something almost always ended up with my brain halfway out of reality, "How about we do the assignments we were given, then we fly at nightfall."

I rolled my eyes and landed on the ground, "Fine. You're no fun."

"It's a fair deal my dear."

"I already know how this is going to end so, neyh."

"You are such a weird omega."

"I'm a weird angel."

We worked until it was 9PM. I was so bored.

I was laying on my stomach, finishing the algebra homework while Mumbo was still sitting up, hunched over slightly doing something, but I couldn't tell what.

I glanced up at him with a small smile and I started shaking my foot slightly.

"What're you doing?" I asked with a stretch, "I know it's not homework."

"No, it's not." He responded, "I guess I've taken one out of your book."

I tilted my head at him, "Continue."

He showed me his paper and I nearly blushed, "Awe, Mumbo..."

"Hey, what can I say? You're too precious."

I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks as I lowered my head to the mattress with a cheesy smile. And in a second, I pushed myself to my knees and continued smiling at him.

"What's with the smile?" He asked putting down his binder and pencil.

My smile only grew wider as I tackled him off the bed. A loud thump was heard as we hit the ground and I was on top of Mumbo with my head on his chest, looking at him with a smile just by moving my eyes.

I was giggling as he was catching his breath from hitting the ground.

"You're so small! How are you so strong!?"

My giggling only grew quicker and more giddy. I sat up to where he could also sit up, and he situated himself the same. I sat on his lap as he held my giggling mess close to his chest.

There was soon a knock on my door, and I looked over.

"Yeah?"

_"Gri, I heard a loud thump. Are you okay?"_

"Uh... Yeah, my shirt fell."

_"Grian."_

"I was in it."

_"That makes sense."_

"And I took Mumbo down with me."

I heard my mother sigh, _"Of coarse. Why wouldn't you have?"_

He voice faded as she continued muttering questions to herself. I turned back to Mumbo. I was about to ask a question when he quickly silenced me with another kiss and I just melted into him.

"You really know how make me shut up, don't you?"

"I guess you could say that, Gri."

"You promised me a fly."

"I promised you a lot of things, but only one of those things you're going to get."

I made a questioning noise bur he didn't answer me with words. He only continued what he was doing and his chuckling made me nervous. But not nervous enough to distract me.

_~The Next Morning~_

_"Oh, crud.. Grian, Grian get up."_

I made a small noise of protest, but I kept getting shook.

"Grian, get up, your alarm didn't go off. We're gonna be late. Get up."

"No..."

I thought I could hear Mumbo let out a swear then hands were under me and I suddenly hit the floor.

"OUCH." I yelled, "Dude!"

"I said, 'get up', Grian! We're going to be late because your alarm didn't go off! We have half an hour to get there on time, get dressed c'mon."

"Fine." I groaned, got up and quickly got dressed.

When we walked in, it was five minutes before we were considered late.

It was a normal day, at least until I figured out why one of the other hermits was staring at me, he sent me a text.

_Xisuma: Dude, what did you do last night?_

_Grian: What?_

_Xisuma: Dude, you and Mumbo clearly got a little frisky last night._

_Grian: Still confused._

_Xisuma: You're a little dull, you have a hickey on your neck._

_Grian: Oh._

_Grian: OH, YOU CAN SEE THAT? YOU'RE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM!_

_Xisuma: Grian, next time, hide your love marks. XD_

_Grian: -.- I hate and despise you._

I tried to only focus on the lecture and covered my neck a little more with my jacket.

I met Ren and Scar at our lockers, and for the life of me, I couldn't stop smiling.

"Grian, why are you so smiley today?"

"I'm just happy." I said, "Can't a guy just be happy?"

"G, you've been smiling all morning, it's literally lunch time."

"Just let me smile, Ren." I chuckled, then I saw Sam and his gang walking up to us, "Scar, text Mumbo, Doc, and Cub. We got trouble."

Sam obviously targeted me first, "Where's your collar?"

"Gone." I said, then glared at him, "Because the superintendent and the president of the school respect my mental health because of what you did to me."

He slammed me against my locker, "You don't matter. You're just a pet. A play toy!"

"If you don't get away from us, I will let Mumbo dislocate your shoulder again." I growled, "You're just mad because I'm being loved by someone better than you."

I was wrong to believe that he'd leave, because the next thing I knew, I got punched in the face and I fell to the ground. I pulled a hand to my cheek then Ren and Scar put their hands on my shoulders.

I then immediately felt a larger hand on my cheek and I opened my eyes when the hands left and I saw Mumbo hitting Sam. When I looked at my own hand I saw a small trace of blood on my palm and figured that he had a ring on of some sort.

When I finally came to my senses, I had to tackle Mumbo off of Sam.

"MUMBO, STOP." I shouted, "Dude, we dislike Sam, but that doesn't mean you have to kill him!"

"Grian, get off." Mumbo told me, but I shook my head at him.

"Mumbo, he isn't worth it. You told me that yourself and you'll get in trouble for.." I looked at Sam and saw him being helped up by two other people, "DUDE, YOU'VE JUST SENT HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"Grian he-"

"Punched me in the face." I interrupted, "I know you're protective, Mumbo, but you can't just beat him to the point of unconsciousness. No matter how much I may appreciate it."

He glared at me one more time trying to get me to move, but I glared at him back, "He may deserve it, but not like this." I glanced one more time out of my eye, then back at Mumbo and my voice went to a whisper, "Not like this."

He looked at me once more, then I got off of him when the principle walked up to us. He suspended Mumbo and told the rest of us to carry on with our day.

I could feel heat and fear boiling up in my veins as Mumbo left the campus. I used my powers to heal the cut on my face and continued with my day as normal.

Doc, Cub, Xisuma, and the other alpha's in the hermit group weren't at the school today, so that left all of the Omega's and Beta's alone and dealing with the rest of Sam's gang and hall monitors.

By the end of the day, I decided to walk home and I suddenly started getting cramps and I sat on the ground and called Mumbo.

"Mumbo.."

_"You okay?"_

"I think my heat's starting early, can you pick me up?"

_"Cramps?"_

"Cramps."

_"I'm coming. Where are you?"_

I gave him my location, and waited for him on the side walk. I was one of the lucky omegas, my heats only last about three days, but they were intense. Most months it was either stay in bed alone and fight it out, or the other road. But I don't mind either option. I've done both but most times I just fight it out.

As I waited for Mumbo, I wrapped my wings around myself. My head was buried inside until I heard a honking at me and I popped my head out like a turtle. After seeing it was Mumbo, I got up and went into the car.

"How was school?"

"Boring." I replied crossing my legs, "This one is strong.."

"Sounds like it came without warning."

"They all do. But this was sudden."

Mumbo touched my arm and immediately pulled away with a wince.

"Dude, you are literally burning."

"Like, fire hot?"

"Yeah."

My head fell against the window, and it felt nice. At least it did until a whine escaped my throat and my breathing got heavy.

"Are you okay?"

Another whine, then I felt Mumbo speed up slightly, but I didn't pay any attention to it because I quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Grian's Point of view

_Mumbo's POV_

When Grian fell unconscious, I immediately sped up and called Serenity.

_"What's up?"_

"Grian fell unconscious, I'm taking him to the hospital."

_"Is he okay?"_

"I don't know, he called me saying he had cramps, I picked him up, then I felt his skin and he felt as hot as fire, and-"

_"Mumbo, take a breath. I'll meet you at central."_

"Yeah, okay."

I hung up the call and continued speeding through the roads and to the hospital.

Upon arrival, I picked Grian up and rushed into the building.

"Sir, is everything okay?" Someone asked me, "Wh-"

"He fell unconscious in the car, he's hot to the touch, I don't know what to do."

"Calm down, we'll take care of him."

From that point I gave Grian to the nurses and began pacing as I waited for Grian's mother. It seemed liked forever until she got here.

"Mumbo, did they come out and say what's going on?"

"No, no they didn't, Serenity." I said immediately, "I-I don't know what's going on."

We sat down and worried with almost no form of calming down as time went on.

Two hours later, they allowed us to see him.

"What happened?" I asked immediately walking beside the doctor, "I-"

"He's got an ear infection, strep throat, and a fever of 107.5. All of which have caused the glands in his neck to swell." The doc explained to us, "I want to keep him here until his fever breaks. You can visit him and stay as long as you want. We've hooked him up to an IV drip and some oxygen to level his breathing."

He led us to Grian, and he was completely unconscious. I immediately to his side and cupped his cheek.

"He-He's going to be okay, r-right?"

"He'll be fine. We're treating him with antibiotics so his body will heal as he sleeps." The doctor explained to us, "We're also going to be giving him stronger heat suppressants."

"Why?" I heard Serenity ask, "What's wrong with his old ones?"

"That I'm still unsure of, but whatever happened gave him a spontaneous heat and I don't think he was able to handle it with it being so strong. Angel's are odd, especially when it comes to the omega ones."

For a moment, I heard Grian groan and he rolled slightly to his side pulling his wing in front of him, cuddling under it.

The doctor left us to out thoughts. I stayed by Grian's side, staying close to him. I kept my hand and wrist near him so that he knew I was near.

After an hour, I took out my phone and texted the hermit group.

**_Hermits_ **

****

_Mumbo: Guys, Grian's in the ER_

_Xisuma: WHAT_

_Iskall: You can't just drop a bomb like that. What happened!?_

_Mumbo: He apparently had a spontaneous heat and has strep throat and an ear infection._

_Mumbo: He'll be okay, I'm just hoping his fever breaks soon._

_Xisuma: Don't scare us like that._

_Scar: I'm with X on this one._

_Ren: Yeah, you can't just drop a bomb like that. Let us know if you need something._

_Mumbo: Will do._

I glanced back to Grian and sighed, I stroked his feathers a few times and felt him shiver, but I knew that he'd be okay.

_~Three Days Later: POV; Grian~_

I woke in a daze, when I did open my eyes, I saw someone writing something down on a clipboard. When the person glanced over at me he smiled.

"Hey, welcome back to reality." 

"W-Where am I?" 

"You're in the ER. Your alpha brought you here when you went unconscious." He said then helped me sit up, "You've had a fever for a couple days. It broke this morning. You've been asleep for three days." 

"How bad?" 

"107.5 When he brought you in. This morning it was normal at 97.5 and when I just took it just a moment ago, 98.2. So you're doing quite well." 

"Where's Mumbo? Where's my alpha?" I started to panic.

"Take a breath, he'll be here soon. I just need to touch your neck and make sure your glands are working properly." 

Less than a minute later while the doctor was still messing with my neck, Mumbo walked in and I turned to him with a smile. 

"MUMBO!" 

"Hey, keep your head still, okay?" The doctor said turning my head to him again as Mumbo walked to the opposite side. 

"Is Grian okay? How-" 

"Mumby, I'm okay." 

"Yeah, he's okay." The doctor confirmed, allowing me to move into Mumbo's embrace, "His fever broke early this morning, and it's stayed normal all afternoon, he can go home in an hour or so." 

When the doctor left, Mumbo took my hand, and looked me in the eye with worry, "You had me so scared when you passed out in the car. Don't ever do that to me again." 

"What did they say happened?" 

"They said that something in your system got clogged or something. I don't remember because I was just so worried about you and Serenity is really worried too, I ju-" 

"My mum is always worried." I held onto him tighter, "Mumby, thank you."

"I was worried about you."

"I know."

I heard Mumbo sigh and then he hugged me tightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

I took a shuddering breath against his chest.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm." I hummed, "I'm just happy that you're here."

"I was just about to go get food when one of your nurses came to me and said you were awake."

"Grian, I love you so much."

"I know."

Twenty minutes later the doc came back in and Mumbo signed my discharge papers. I stretched my wings as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alright, you guys are good to go." A nurse told us then handed Mumbo something, "Here are his new suppressants, they're a daily thing so same as his last ones only these are stronger. Watch over him for the next few days and make sure that he doesn't have any negative reactions to them. Here are antibiotics to finish the healing process for his throat, instructions are on the bottle."

"I'll watch him like a hawk."

"You boys have a nice day."

"You too." Mumbo said, then I followed him out.

My wings folded behind my back as we walked, Mumbo's arm around my shoulder keeping me close and I felt calm and protected.

When we got to the car, Mumbo treated me with take out and a visit to the park, but it confused me for a moment.

"Mumbo? Why are we at the park?"

"We're having dinner in the park because I want you to have some fresh air after being unconscious for three days. C'mon, we're eating in a tree."

"A tree." I chuckled, "You're like me. Random."

"Yeah, but you need some fresh air."

As soon as it came, we were both in the tree eating our dinner.

"Mumbo... Do you ever wonder what mum'll do if we were out all night?"

"She'd have your hide."

I was silent for a second, "Naaah."

Mumbo chuckled and pulled me further into the tree until our heads popped out at the top.

That night I was asleep with my back against Mumbo, but I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my neck and I woke with a gasp.

"M-Mumbo?"

He only hummed at me and didn't let me move until I felt the pressure lifted.

"I told you that I refused to let Sam harm you." He told me, "Now I'll be able to fully keep that promise."

"But-"

"He also threatened to challenge me for you if he saw you without a claim mark tomorrow."

"Mumby, it's 1:30 in the morning." I said turning to him so that we were face to face, "You're great."

"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure you would be safe in the school if I'm ever not there one day."

The next morning at breakfast, we were casually enjoying our meal and me just slightly giggling.

"Someone's giggly today." My mother said, "Why are you so giggly?"

"He gets giggly when he's drunk."

"You better not have gotten-"

"Mum, I'm not drunk, I'm just happy." I interrupted, "Mumbo is just being stupid. If I was drunk, it'd be more obvious."

I heard Mumbo chuckle, "I woke him up at 1:30 in the morning with a claim."

She rolled her eyes and left us alone.

Mumbo and I spent the day in bed watching movies, my unknowingly purring but Mumbo didn't say anything, only held me closer.

When our phones went off, I ignored mine and basically listened and waited for Mumbo to read it.

"It's an email, 'Senior Cap & Gown Pick-Up and Recognition', sounds borning."

"Just read it so we can get back to my movie."

 _"Seniors, you graduate in two weeks. You're off the last week..._ blah blah blah, _pick up cap and gowns in the gym._ blah blah blah, _spokes couple needs to be appointed._ HA! Grian, we're on this list. _"_

"Boo!"

He started laughing, "So are Scar and Cub, then.. Ew, Sam and his friend."

"Vote Scar and Cub. Let's hope no one chooses us. I don't wanna prepare a speech."

"Nobody does."

"Heh. Kay, movie time, no phone."

"Ju-"

"Put the phone away!"

"Okay, demon."

Throughout the day, we'd had fooled around a bit, we were sleeping the afternoon away.

I woke to my phone ringing, I kept my head to the pillow and reached for my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Where are you two?"_

"What?"

_"Grian, it's me, X. Where are you and Mumbo?"_

"Sleeping."

_"Dude, it's the grad party at my place, you two are late."_

"Oh, we'll be there in a bit. I gotta wake Mumbo first. Bye."

I wanted to turn to Mumbo and wake him up, but for obvious reasons, I couldn't. So instead, I moved my wing enough to then slap Mumbo in the face and woke him that way.

"Dude, ow."

"Mumbo, we're late for Xisuma's grad party. C'mon, let's get dressed."

"I'm comfortable." He said pulling me closer and I whined, "I don't wanna move."

"We told X that we'd be there. C'mon."

"Ugh, fine."

We spent until midnight partying and went on with the next two weeks as normal.

We went through graduation and a week and a half later I began feeling a lot more tired.


	6. Life With An Angel

I sat at the edge of my bed grooming the underside of my wings making sure all my feathers were straight.

My phone suddenly vibrated and I looked over and it was a text from Mumbo.

_Mumby: How can you tell if an angel is pregnant?_

_Grian: Well, this is sudden._

_Grian: What's bringing this up?_

_Mumby: Remember a month ago when we were fooling around?_

_Grian: Continue..._

_Mumby: And how you've been extra tired..._

_Grian: Yeah...?_

_Mumby: And how you've been a little extra moody..._

_Grian: Mumbo, spit it out._

_Mumby: I think you may be pregnant_

_Grian: The biggest tell is if there's changed feather colours on the underside of my wing._

_Grian: I've not seen anything yet._

I looked at the other wing and saw purple feathers.

_Grian: Nevermind._

_Grian: I found them._

_Grian: Purple feathers on the underside of my left wing._

_Grian: Mumbo..._

_Mumby: Yeaaaaaaaaah_

_Mumby: I'm coming over._

At this point I was starting to slightly panic. I didn't know how to be a parent, I've just graduated high school two weeks ago!

I don't know what I'm doing, I'm just a kid!

But one thing's for sure, I have a family who will help me. This was the last thing I was expecting.

_"Grian!"_

Mumbo ran through me door, "What did you do? Speed here?"

"Yes."

"You're an idiot."

"So are you but here we are."

"You're so much help."

"Yeah." Mumbo said, "I'm not letting you out of my sight for the next three months."

"I know, my big strong alpha."

Within the next month, nesting became more and more consistent.

Mumbo's been waiting on me ever since we found out and he wouldn't even let my own mother see me. Well, that's not a true fact. Every once in a while he'd let her in.

Whenever Mumbo was with me, I would always snuggle more under him. 

Within the last week, I constantly called out for Mumbo.

I began breathing heavily in the middle of the night and started whining.

"Mumbo..."

"Mumbo...."

"Mumbo, wake up."

I could see a lust in his eyes when he woke up and I couldn't get another word out when-

"Mumbo, hospital. Now."

He didn't say another word, he only picked me up immediately took me to the hospital.

Mumbo wasn't in the room with me and it had me slightly scared. But with how much stress there was with the birthing and everything, I understood why for the time being he was outside.

But he was soon in the room with me near the end so he could help me calm down just slightly after the hospital workers gave him something to calm down.

At some point I lost consciousness, because the next time I woke, I was in a hospital room.

My vision was slightly blurry, but that didn't stop me from searching for Mumbo.

I soon found him on the other side of the room, holding something. I sent out a strained whine trying to get his attention, which I did immediately.

When he turned around, I realized he was holding a winged being, "Hey, good morning, are you okay?"

I couldn't find my words but I nodded.

"Good, I want you to meet our daughter.." 

He handed me our child and she started nestling into my chest. She had my wings and Mumbo's colour changing eyes. Her wings were purple and white.

"Mumbo, she's adorable."

"So are you."

A week letter I was released from hospital, when we got home, Mumbo demanded I stay in bed as I care for our child and he'd take care of me.

I was truly lucky to have Mumbo as my mate.

He is caring, protective, sweet.

Tried to murder my ex...

But we don't talk about that.

Though, one day in the week, I was asleep while our child was feeding.

Mumbo walked in and woke me up.

"Gri, wake up, dinner."

"Mumbo.." I groaned, "Sleepy."

"I know, but you need food. You haven't eaten anything all day."

"Take her..." I said, moving my arm, he grabbed our daughter and put her in the crib. I sat up and began eating the food that Mumbo brought me, "Dude, when did you learn to cook? This is delicious."

"I learned from your mum. She taught me how to make your favourite teriyaki chicken."

"You both know the way to my heart."


End file.
